


Dreamings (Post 5x10)

by Katiehorsie



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dalaric, M/M, post 5x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiehorsie/pseuds/Katiehorsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR 5X10<br/>One shot</p><p>Damon finds himself in the Grill with Alaric after his breakup with Elena.</p><p>“Maybe that’s the problem. You’re so convinced that everything will go wrong that everything does go wrong.” Alaric took a sip of the bourbon and offered it to Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamings (Post 5x10)

Damon blinked and looked around. The last thing he remembered was walking away from Elena, after ripping his heart out for her. He didn’t remember how he got to the Grill or how the bottle of bourbon got to be in his hand.  
All he knew is that he was there with a pleasant after-burn from the bourbon in his throat and his dead best friend silently sitting beside him, his elbows on the bar.  
“Not to be a jerk,” Damon said, “But aren’t you supposed to be dead?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be with Elena?” Alaric replied.  
“Yeah. Well, things happen.”   
Alaric looked up at his friend. “So?”  
“You know,” Damon said, taking a swig of the alcohol before continuing, “Some would consider it rude to come back to life and tell someone what to do.”  
Alaric took the bottle from Damon. “Why’d you do it?”  
“Why’d you die?”  
“Because I died,” Alaric said. “Now will you answer the question?”  
“Because I didn’t have a choice, okay?” Damon said. “I’m the bad guy, and she’s too blind by her love to see that. But that doesn’t change anything. I’m still going to hurt her in the end. Give me that.” Damon grabbed the bottle and gulped down a few big sips, hoping to numb himself to the pain. Not that it would work.  
“You’re hurting her now.” Alaric pulled the bottle away from his friend.  
“I’m saving her.”  
“Torturing her and yourself isn’t going to help anything.”  
“I’m a monster,” Damon said. “The sooner she realizes that, the better.”  
“Right.” Alaric set the bottle down on the bar.  
“You trusted me, and look where you are now. Dead. And Enzo,” Damon said. “Enzo trusted me to get him out. But I left him to burn to death. And I couldn’t even do that right. I left him to be tortured for another fifty odd years. I’d rather not have her than loose her forever.”   
Alaric shook his head. “None of that was your fault.”  
“Well, if it wasn’t my fault, then whose was it? A magical, sparkling fairy? My doppelganger? News flash, buddy. Fairies don’t exist, and I’m pretty damned sure I don’t have a doppelganger.  
“Maybe that’s the problem. You’re so convinced that everything will go wrong that everything does go wrong.” Alaric took a sip of the bourbon and offered it to Damon.  
“Then it’s still my fault.” Damon accepted the bottle and drank more. “I mean, it’s my pessimism that lead to all this crap.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Alaric stood and clapped Damon on the shoulder. “But I’m sure you’ll figure everything out.”  
“Oh, what? So now you’re just going to go waltz back to the land of the dead? Thanks for the help.”  
Alaric smiled and turned around to walk away but stopped midstride. “Oh, one last thing.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Break Elena’s heart again, and you’ll be joining me in the land of the dead.”  
And with that, Alaric vanished, the Grill disappeared, and Damon found himself alone in his bedroom, the soft sounds of Elena crying echoing through the otherwise silent house.  
God, he was an idiot.


End file.
